Life for Rent
by Madame-Bovary-was-framed
Summary: Her life has been pre-determined for her. His is a mess. She's fixed him and now it comes time for him to return the favour. She has everything to give and he has nothing to lose but freeing her heart isn't going to be as easy as he thinks. Gifts of coffee sure help though. Sydrian; AH;AU. A series of one-shots of Sydrian's college years.
1. Life for Rent

So, even I didn't know where I was going with this, but what I do know was that it came out of procrastinating my own university homework.

Thus, an AU/AH Sydrian moment was born. Enjoy.

* * *

**SPOV**

Mum always used to say to me that every time I made a new friend, some part of my heart would keep them no matter where we moved. Of course, father always had the opposite look on the matter. He believed on letting people go after they had served their purpose in our lives and moving on, keeping them only if they would come good as a contact for business someday. I still haven't picked a side to be honest. As I flicked on the lights to my new apartment, I sighed and leaned up against the door behind me.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in my dorm room with Jill, laughing over crappy sitcoms and fighting over our small bathroom again. I wanted my usual café with Trey knowing my usual addiction and having it ready by the time I reached the counter. I wanted my Thursday night diner dates with my friends back. I wanted my usual desk at the library. I wanted Eddie's reassurance I was doing the right thing by moving again. I wanted Angeline to force me out to some party again for the third time that week. I wanted to pass notes again through my lectures to Adrian who would drop a smirk and a comment on everything that could be taken sexually. God, if anything I wanted Adrian here; he'd understand.

But it wasn't what I wanted that mattered. It was what I needed apparently.

I needed to finish my residency. I needed to isolate myself to become the best doctor I could be. I needed to rely on no one but myself. My father would say my friends would get me nowhere in this field, but they were really the only thing holding me sane. I needed them more than what they probably needed me and that's what really scared me. I was never someone who needed to rely on people to get by, but then college changed me. Forced into a profession that I never really wanted to live my life in, my friends were my only source of comfort other than knowing it pleased my father and his father and so on and so forth. I was a long line of Sage's going into the medicinal field with the family name heavy on my shoulders.

My stomach rumbled but I ignored it and went and curled up one of the armchairs. I pulled my mobile out of my back pocket and scrolled through the messages from Jill I'd ignored all through my 10hr clinical shift.

"_Syd, when are you free next week? Road trip home?_"

_"Trey gave me two coffees thinking I was bringing one back to you like usual. Miss you!"_

_"Please don't M.I.A. on me babe."_

_"Adrian's gone again. I may have to take him back to the clinic for anti-depressants again. God, it's like 2010 all over again."_

_"Wait, he's actually gone. Shit." _

"_Syd, he's not replying to my calls. Can you try? I know you're at work but he may answer you. I know you guys were close."_

I frowned and frantically dialled Adrian's number. When I'd first met Jill's cousin back at the start of college life, he'd been severely depressed and on the verge of self harm. He'd never been the most stable person, but after a year he had cleaned up, gotten over his issues and was happy again. We'd bonded over that first year, finding our lives almost reflective of one another's minus the fact that I'd lived a restricted life and his was a free one. At first, I'd found myself attracted to his stories of his travels, high school anecdotes and his all-round roguish, adventure-seeker attitude but after a while it had turned into something more.

I'd never had anything in my life that felt like it was truly mine or made me feel like I belonged in a certain niche, but Adrian made me feel like that. I didn't want to admit it but losing him had been probably one of the biggest blows of leaving Palm Springs. I felt lost and to know he was going off the rails again, to realise I had done that to him and put him back to where he was four years ago, it broke my heart even more.

I held the phone to my ear as I listened to the dial tone go on for a while until finally I heard the phone click over to answering machine.

"_This is Adrian. I'm probably off doing something that I shouldn't be so leave a message and I'll get back to you after the bail's been posted." "ADRIAN! You can't just say stuff like that!" "Do what I want Sage, now leave m-" BEEP. _

No matter how many times I'd told him to change that message, he'd refused on the basis that it captured the essence of his life.

"Adrian, pick up the phone! Jill's got me worried and this is just making it worse. I miss you and you won't hear me say that personally now. Call me back as soon as you get this." I disconnected the call and took it into the bedroom with me if it rang as I got changed out of my work clothes.

I was worried sick now. My father would hate the fact that I'd grown so emotionally attached to a bunch of college kids, but they were practically family to me now. Jill had often joked how we had all been sold off as babies and her sole purpose in life was to bring us back together. I had also often pointed out afterwards that that would make us a very incestuous family and she was our fifth wheel.

_"She'll never be an odd wheel while she's my cousin, Sage, more of third counterpart. Just be glad she doesn't sleep in the same bed as us," Adrian said, pressing a kiss to my temple while his thumb brushed over the lily tattoo on my wrist. _

Just as I pulled on an old fraternity shirt of Adrian's that I'd stolen off him in sophomore year, the phone buzz. I glanced at the caller I.D. and answered it.

"Adrian, where are you? Are you okay? Jill and I are worried sick, you can't just-"

He chuckled under his breath. "Sage, calm down. I am allowed to leave campus you know."

"Yeah, well, when I get home from work and get messages from my best friend, _your cousin, _saying that she's worried you're going through a relapse and you've taken off, I'm going to be a bit anxious. Surely that's understandable."

He sighed, " I know Sydney, and don't worry about me. I'm not going to go back to what I used to be like. I- I just miss you, you know. Sure I'm happy you've moved to finish your degree but that doesn't make me stop missing you like crazy. Even Eddie seems like he's lost a bit of his usual spark."

"I know. I miss you all like crazy too; you especially. Anyway, where are you?" I said, skipping over my own emotion. I just wanted him home and looked after since I couldn't do it myself. Too many times over the years, Id found myself picking him up from somewhere because of that protective instinct I have. It would never have beaten Eddie's but it was still there that I had to look after Adrian no matter what.

"Sage, I don't know how to put this-"

"Well at least call Jill and tell her if you're not going to tell me," I said, trying to rush through the call. I needed to get off the line. This call was making it harder for me to regain that separation I had built up between us, even though I didn't want it there.

"Sydney-"

And with that, he hung up. Or cut out. I don't really know which but he wasn't on the line any more.

Oh God, what if he'd been lying to me and really slipped back into his own ways. Where was he? What if he was on the verge of something bigger that self harm? I felt sick to my stomach as I sat down on the edge of my bed, my hands shaking. _He'll be fine, he said he wasn't going backwards_, I told myself.

My head perked up at the sound of knocking at my door. I stood up brushing the moisture from my eyes and smoothed down the old t-shirt that came to just above my knees as I made my way through the small apartment._ Probably the old lady who lived down that hall come to ask me to look after her cat again_. _Wouldn't be a first,_ I thought.

I opened the door, expecting Mrs Goulding in her usual floral dress with Fitzgerald in her arms, but instead of the being eye to eye with an elderly woman, I found myself staring at a familiar painted shirt and pale limbs. I looked up in shock at the messy brown hair and emerald eyes that seemed to glimmer down at me as a smirk spread across his face.

"Adrian, what- how-" I managed to splutter out, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against my own. I greedily kissed him back and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him and pressing me up against it. My arms wound around his neck and my legs around his waist while his own hands ran up and down my sides. It had been too long since I had felt this feeling: Adrian's soft kisses down my neck, my own breathing laboured and heart thumping like I was running a marathon. He pulled back and cupped my face between his hands and kissed my forehead as we caught our breath. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled.

"Adrian, you would not believe how happy I am to see you," I said.

He chuckled. "Probably not as happy as I am that I decided to skip college and drive all the way to Sacramento to find you hidden away in this crappy apartment block."

I stole a quick kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. "You know I really was worried about you. When I got Jill's message that she couldn't find you, I practically had a heart attack."

"Good thing I know CPR then, however you seem to be fine now. Maybe a tad out of breath," he said, carrying me over to the couch and sitting down with me still straddling his waist, "I like the shirt, by the way. I was wondering where that went."

"Psh, you hadn't even realised it had been missing until now," I said, laughing, "But really Adrian, what are you doing here? You realise I would have visited within the next couple of weeks."

He shrugged. "I know, but I thought I'd come up here, check out the sights and hopefully find a place to live."

I blanched. "What?"

"Turns out one of the college's here will give me full credit for courses so I can finish my degree here in Sacramento. I've talked to the others about it and they are in full support of me moving, it's just you I haven't told. Which is also why I'm here, not just to give you some loving," Adrian said. He smirked and played with the hem of my shirt at my thighs, not meeting my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. He was moving here of all places. For me. Nobody had ever done such a big thing for me before and I felt like my heart was going to burst. I kissed him hard on the mouth, catching him by surprise. He was want and what I needed. He was my everything and I refused to let him go now he was within my grasp again.

He broke away first. "So I take that as a good sign that you want me around?"

I kissed him lightly again. "I always want you around. In fact, don't bother with accommodation. There's a spot here for you."

"Sydney, are you sure?" He asked.

I smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything."

"Well with that settled, you better give me a tour of this place. It's very you I have to say." He looked around; eyeing the few things I had put up over the last few months, including a certain golden lily painting he had done for me back when we had first started dating.

I pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, we'll start with the bedroom first."

He laughed and took my hand as I dragged him across the apartment. "I love you so much Sage."

I looked back at him and smiled. "I love you too. Now hurry up before I reject the request for a tour."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Adrian replied as he closed the bedroom door behind us.

* * *

Short and sweet. I may even play around with this idea some more, but for now I'm just going to leave it as a one shot.

You can find me obssessing over Sydrian on tumblr at **whiteandderpy dot tumblr dot com**

But for now, ciao cupcakes!

Bowvs. x


	2. The Beginning of the End

**_Hi guys, so this one-shot has become more of a series of them based around the original idea of Sydrian through college. So woo! Enjoy, you fabulous people. And to those who faved/followed/reviewed even though the story had an unsure chance of continuing, I love you. _**

* * *

_October, 2010._

"He's staring at you again, Sydney," Jill giggled around her macaroon.

I eyed her over the college newsletter that I had found floating on the table by the window and raised an eyebrow. My room-mate was ludicrous sometimes.

"Jill, stop it. He's probably really staring at you and then keeps looking to me when you're obviously staring back," I said. I took a sip of my coffee continued to read on about the student council elections.

"Oh puh-lease," she said, "he's here every Monday afternoon when we are, knows what we're going to order before we place it and eyes you up all afternoon. Clearly this is adding up to something here. I'm surprised he hasn't written his number on your cup yet."

"He does work here at Spencer's, Jill. He doesn't probably ask for this shift. I mean, come on, we're regulars. We sit at the same table every Monday so I'd probably be watching us too. So I as what is this particularly adding up to?" I asked off-handed, smirking at her. She laughed and finished off her biscuit, brushing the crumbs off her fingers.

"Oh Syd, what am I ever going to do with you?" she muttered. I folded the newsletter, put it down on the table and stared across at her, smiling.

"I really don't know, Jill, I really don't."

Jill Dragomir, the pestering one, just so happens to be my room-mate here at Carlton College as well as a psychology major and my best friend. I never understood what drew us together. I mean, she's bubbly and pretty and popular with most people she talks to. Me, well, let's just say I like to stick to myself, including relationships. That was more Jill's forte not mine.

I checked my watch and almost spat out my mouthful of coffee. I quickly stood and grabbed my satchel off the back of my chair. "Jill, I have to run. My lecture starts in a few minutes."

She waved me off lazily as she sipped at her iced tea. I gave her a grin and then fled out the door, jogging across the campus green to get to the auditorium where my anatomy lecture was just about to start. Sure, the only things I probably would have missed by walking there were probably only trivial but I still like to get my seat and be settled in for the more intense talk. I made my way into the lecture theatre with the other late comers, slowly filtering through the single doorway and making my way down the stairs down to the row about the halfway point in the theatre's seating plan. There was only one seat left in the row but I smirked when I saw who sitting in the seat to the right.

"Is it an obvious question to ask what a fine arts degree student is doing in an anatomical science lecture?" I muttered quietly as I took my seat and pulling up the desk from the armrest, placing my notebook and pen on top of it.

The messy haired, well-dressed art student turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Ah Sage, always a pleasure that's for sure."

I rolled my eyes and opened the notebook and popped the pen cap and focused my attention to the PowerPoint slides being projected at the front of the room. "Ivashkov, are you following me around or are you actually here for a reason? You know you're supposed to pay for this lecture right?"

"Pft, no one's going to find out. In fact, my art teacher actually encouraged it. I'm focusing on some aspect of the body's internal structure for one of my classes this semester and Ms. Karp actually suggested coming down and sitting in on these bad ass lectures," he said, leaning on his left hand and doodling in his notebook with his left.

"Well, welcome to BadAss101 then, Adrian," I said, taking notes as the slides changed. I smirked at me but remained silent, turning his attention back to the lecturer.

Adrian Ivashkov, despite being 3 years older than me, was Jill's cousin and made his way back into college when she started last year, hoping she'd provide some motivation to study this time around. We had become good friends over the last year deeming from a couple of bonding factors. For someone so charming and light-hearted, he'd also come to us with severe depression, finding friends in us and an emotional release in his art. Sure, he had his fair share of relapses and I'd even wrestled a razor out of his fingers once but that was a dark time and we never talked about it any more It stayed between him and I; not even Jill knew as close as they were. Family issues were something Adrian and I had in common and I understood when he pleaded with me not to tell her about the incident.

I looked down at when I felt something being tucked under my forearm. There sat a folded up piece of paper with my name on. I raised an eyebrow at Adrian and opened it.

_Sage, _

_So I have this family thing this weekend back in Pennsylvania and I was wondering if you'd feel comfortable coming along? I mean, the invitation did say I could bring a guest and Jill's going as well. Don't feel pressured into saying yes but I would be forever thankful if you did._

_Please._

_A._

I looked over at Adrian and briefly nodded my head. For someone looking so nervous he was all grins after my response. I scribbled a reply back under the first message to confirm.

_I don't mind tagging along at all. It's not like I haven't met some of your family before, and if your parents are anything like mine then I can handle them. Do I need to book a flight or did you already pre-empt my response? _

I folded the piece of paper into its original 4 folds and slid it across my desk and into his lap. He looked it over once as I turned back to note down a few more points that the lecturer was rambling on about. Honestly, if today was anything to go from, I'd be the best at multitasking note-passing and paying attention to the lecture by the end of semester. Adrian's note fluttered back to my desk eventually as the lecturer flicked to the nest slide on mitosis.

_Tickets were a given, yes. Yeah, the parents will be there. Well, Dad anyway. Mum's still…occupied. But Rose and Lissa will be there as well as Aunt Emily and a few others that Liss invited from the company. Close partners and such, you know the deal. Also, you tell me if they give you shit about me as a best friend or disapprove of our apparent dating. Rumours get out of hand in my family. _

I snorted from laughter when I finished reading his message. He threw me a smirk and I tapped my nose to show I was in on the rumours. He wasn't the only one subjected to them. In my own family, my father had been outraged when he had found out through my sisters that I had been hanging around Adrian, notoriously known as the playboy son of Nathan Ivashkov, an infamous partner in the Moroi Law Firm, one of the most recognised firms around the world, him particularly in the United States. Obviously my father had gone to the wildest conclusions like I was going to run off and throw myself at him like a common whore but that was nothing close to the truth. Sure Adrian had his past and he'd grown up over the last year but those ghosts in the closest would always come back to haunt him sometimes…and well, anyone he hung out with I guess.

The lecturer wrapped up his presentation and people began to file out of the room as I came back from my thought processes. I packed everything neatly in my satchel and stood by my chair as I waited for Adrian to unfold himself out of the cramped seating system.

"So, what's the dress code for this little family get together? Formal or formal?" I inquired as we walked up the stairs toward the exit.

"Oh Sage, always a laugh. Nah, it's just a sit down dinner I think at some fancy place that Lissa's organised," he said but as I gave him a look that said 'I'm right aren't I?' he added, "But yes, I'd dress for a cocktail party regardless. Especially if the family's going to be there, not that I give a shit."

I chuckled as we walked across campus towards the dorms. Jill and I bunked at just the regular college accommodation however Adrian was housed at one of the fraternities further down along Greek row. The first time Adrian told me the name of his fraternity, well he was pretty drunk at the time, and had replied with 'Alpha Yam Ergo' and the name had just stuck ever since.

"Well, once Jill finds out about this trip no doubt she'll drag me out shopping for something 'Oh so you, Sydney!'" I said, throwing in the impersonation that we both knew pretty much summed up Jill's mannerisms.

Adrian laughed. "Oh she already knows. She's been sitting on this invite for a while and has been waiting until I told you. You're going shopping after your anatomy tutorial tomorrow." I rolled my eyes at him and rummaged for my dorm keys in my satchel as we came up to my building.

Adrian leaned up against the glass that kept the noise of the passing students out of the foyer. "Anyway Sage I'll text you the details before I see you next but Jill can tell you any information you really are dying for in the meantime. I know how you get."

"Oh hardy har, Ivashkov. No doubt I'll probably see you at one the fraternity parties this weekend anyway. Angeline has been nagging me to chaperone her sober quickly-turned drunken ass out for a good two weeks now so I'm pretty sure I'll be giving in within the next two days." Normally I didn't do the whole party scene thing but Angeline was a pestilent yet really good friend so I gave in at times, usually having to drag her home before she passed out. I never really drank at the parties anyway so I usually just hung out with Adrian or Jill, depending on who wasn't mingling or grinding up against someone on the makeshift dance floor in the living area.

"I look forward to seeing you passed out in my bed, Sage," he teased, knowing full well about my aversions.

"One day you're going to meet someone who takes your sexual comments seriously and reports you for verbal harassment," I said, twirling my dorm keys around my index finger.

He waved my words off as he started to walk down the path. "Whatever Syd, there's a reason I only say them to you. Catch you round!"

I shook my head in a silent laugh and let myself into my dorm, wondering what the weekend would have in store for me.

Trust me to underestimate future events.

* * *

"Holy crap, Sydney! Whoever you're out to impress tonight, they're going to fall at your mercy!" Jill gushed, her face still holding a shocked expression. The three of us as well as Jill's guest (her sort-of boyfriend Micah) arrived in Pennsylvania early this morning, staying at a hotel at Adrian's insistence on the basis of not wanting to associate with his family any more than the event that night. Originally I was staying in a room with Adrian but Jill insisted I get ready with her and kick the boys together until that night. We hadn't had time to go shopping together so my unusual dress choice surprised her when I walked out of the bathroom.

"I wasn't looking to impress anybody really. I just felt like looking nice for once," I said, playing with the hem on the skirt. The dress was a pale pink with embellished gold patterning over the material and plain lace covering my collar bones to the sweetheart neckline and wrapping around to about halfway down my back leaving my shoulder blades bare. I had also swept my hair up into two braids that I'd expertly pinned into place to follow my hairline and then join into a low bun. I never went out of my way to look fancy usually but I felt like putting on a show for once and there was no time like the present.

"Sydney you always look nice, but this? Phwoar! You look amazing! Adrian is just going to die when he sees you!" Jill raved on for a while longer as she continued to get ready about how you couldn't ever tell what Sydney Sage was ever going to do next. Honestly I had nothing on her tonight though. She wore a navy, floor length, strapless dress that blew around her feet as she walked and a chunky silver and crystal necklace that accented her collar bones and petite frame.

But something about her first statement bothered me. "Jill, why would Adrian metaphorically die when he sees me? I mean, I'd get the usual nod of approval and then things would move on. What aren't you telling me Jillian?"

Jill just looked over at me, her eyes wide and hands frozen in her hair as she pinned it up. "Uh, oh no reason, you know, you just look really good. We never really see you out of slacks and collared blouses…." She faded off nervously and continued to weave her hair into a messy bun. I tried to catch her eye in the mirror but she was purposefully avoiding my gaze. I rolled my eyes and went to find my jewellery in my cosmetics bag, a pair of gold, chandelier-type earrings in particular.

I still mulled over what she really meant by it though. Adrian and I had only ever been close friends, the best ones at that too. Sure, I wasn't going to deny he wasn't one of the hottest guys on campus and could be quite the charmer at times, but I had thought nothing more of the little compliments here and there he would drop on occasion. I'd just written them off as, well, Adrian being Adrian. I had no idea of what his personality was like before he went into depression as he had come into college bearing his black cloud but I was sure that that would have been a part of his usual charming attitude. Could it be possible that he actually felt something more than friendship towards me?

I dropped my thoughts as Jill announced we were running late and threw my already-packed clutch at me. I scrambled to pick up a faux fur cape that Jill had lent me and slipped into a pair of cream heels before I was dragged out to the elevator to meet the boys in the hotel lobby downstairs.

Okay so Adrian never did die when he saw me but it still shocked him to see me all dressed up, the reason still unbeknown to me.

"Where's Sage and what have you done with her," he announced to Jill as we approached where he and Micah sat on the overstuffed lounges to the left of the reception desk. Jill just laughed and went and wound her arm around Micah's waist, who was now standing alongside Adrian. I averted my eyes as Micah whispered something in her ear and kissed her forehead causing her to emit giggles.

Adrian looked at his watch. "Well, let's get this over and done with. The car should be out front soon." He motioned for Micah and Jill to lead and fell into step beside me as I followed them out. We stood in silence as we waited for the car a little way from the adoring couple, giving them some much-needed space.

"You look amazing by the way Sage," Adrian whispered, leaning down so his lips were beside my right ear. I looked up at him and seeing that he actually meant it without sarcasm or hilarity, my cheeks seared.

"You look pretty good too, you know, in your 'devil may care' way," I said, pulling the small cape tighter across my chest. He smirked and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yeah but I always you look good. You, however, better watch your back tonight otherwise you'll have all the boys hitting on you," he said grimly.

"And is that a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

He grimaced. "Not really but no one there is really worthy of you. You're too much of a good person for my crazy relatives."

I nudged him with my elbow and smiled. "Stop playing big brother and let me decide those things for myself," I said, grinning. He shrugged just as the car pulled up. He opened the back door for Jill, Micah and I to clamber in, sliding across the leather seats while he took the front beside the driver.

The event was being held in a large hotel ballroom located in the centre of town, which of course, was decked out fully for the occasion. The four of us were directed into the ballroom upon our arrival by ushers dressed in suit and ties with champagne on hand-held trays for the arriving VIP's; Adrian had finished his first glass before we had even arrived at the doors into the dinner. The decorated room took my breath away as we stepped inside however: crystal chandeliers threw reflections across the polished wooden floors, guests milled around in small groups laughing at various jokes and quirks, deep red curtains tied back with silver bands to show the magnificent garden area outside the wall-length windows which was only accessible via the French doors at the end of the room.

"Always have to outdo themselves," Adrian muttered. I looked up at him while he was making his own assessment of the room. He then caught my eye and held out his arm. "Gentleman impressions are everything around here, Sage," he said with a smirk. My wondrous expression broke into a grin and I linked my hand through the crook of his elbow. We found our table easily and placed our coats and purses down beside our placards.

"Jill! Adrian!" I finished neatly folding my cape before turning to find Vasilisa Dragomir sweeping Jill into a hug. I'd met Jill's older sister (who was the same age as me; one year older than Jill however) once or twice before, but it had only ever been in passing on brief visits to see Jill at college. She was just shorter than Jill with long platinum blonde hair and was the representative from her family in the law firm due to their parent's passing when Jill was 7.

Lissa turned to Adrian and greeted him with the same affection. "It's so lovely to see the both of you! You should really come home more often, I miss you both incredibly," she said, smiling warmly at the both of them, "And Sydney, it's so nice you could come. I mean from what I hear you're practically now!" She hugged me also and grinned. Jill introduced her to Micah and shook his hand instead.

After a few minutes of catching up, Lissa announced that to us that she was going to steal Jill and Micah for a while, labelling the separation as 'family fronting' to the rest of the business partners. They left, both the girls looking apart of this high-class scene more than ever as they floated through the crowds. Adrian sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just spotted the old man himself. I should probably go say hi just out of whatever courtesy I have left for him. I'll be back in a minute," he said, shrugging. I caught his arm as he went to step away and linked my arm through his again. He raised an eyebrow. "Sage?"

"We're in this together," I said, "He won't intimidate you so much if I'm there."

Adrian smiled. "I owe you big time for this one, Sydney."

"Don't mention it," I said with a wink as we walked to greet his father.

* * *

After the hurricane that was meeting Adrian's father, we all sat down in preparation for dinner. Adrian kept apologising to me about his father's slurs about my so-called promiscuity, assuming I was not unlike the girls Adrian used to hang around with, but I brushed him of all through the meal.

"It's nothing, really," I muttered for the 9th time to me as the dessert dishes were cleared off the table. People had begun to wander around the room once more: some dancing off to the left of the room in front of the band and others huddled and laughing with each other over glasses of champagne. Jill and Micah had wandered off again which had left Adrian and I to entertain our table of guests with our banter.

A familiar tune struck up and I grinned to myself. Adrian must have noticed my joy over the song and jumped out of seat. "Come on Sage, I know you're busting to dance to this one."

I rolled my eyes, but still I slid out of my chair and followed him to the stage area, linking my arm through his again. He grinned as we wound our way through the people, finally taking my hand and spinning me before taking my waist as we reached a bare spot on the floor. I laughed and slid my hand up onto his shoulder.

"What gave me away? The smile? Or just intuition?" I asked him.

Adrian chuckled. "Do you know how many times I've caught you bopping around your room to Hall & Oates? I'll let you know the tally is between 5 and 347 and to this song in particular."

I smiled and blushed, looking at our feet. '_You Make My Dreams'_ was a favourite of mine indeed I just didn't think anybody ever paid attention to my taste in music, old as it was. We danced into the next song, just enjoying from the rhythm to the patterns that our feet made on the floor.

"Well, don't go all shy on me now Sage. Come on, one last turn and then we can leave this stare-fest," he said. I frowned. To be honest, I hadn't even been paying attention to the crowds of people surrounding us. Dancing with Adrian had just felt like second nature, like ordering him his usual mango and honey smoothie before he had even arrived at the coffee shop to meet me. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I was dancing with what this crowd considered a controversial figure in their community.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I said, keeping his right hand in mine as I led him out of the limelight. I looked back to see him smiling down at me like we still in our own bubble on the dance floor. As we reached our table again, he picked up my fur cape and draped it over my shoulders before grabbing his own wool coat.

"I'll drop Jill a text saying that we've left when we get to the car," he said, shrugging on the coat as we walked out into the fancy foyer.

"You didn't want to say good-bye to anyone before we leave? I mean, it's not like you come home every weekend," I said softly, putting a hand on his upper arm.

He shrugged. "I see all the people who matter most to me nearly every day so I'm good."

We stopped outside to wait for the car to come around and I leaned my head just above where my hand was on his arm. And that's just how we were. I could never say the words back to him, conflicted emotions or not. I had always just held his hand or fell asleep beside him instead of verbal adoration. I often quoted that actions were greater than words but the fact is I was never hardwired to say them. I'd never told someone that I loved them, even as a friend. I just compute my feelings of that sector of my narrow mind into words.

So we stood in silence.

* * *

"I swear to all that's good and holy, if you hog the blanket tonight, shit is going down Ivashkov," I said around the toothpaste in my mouth.

"You're no better, Miss I-mumble-in-my-sleep. I mean, you know how annoying it is when I can't actually figure out what you're saying?" Adrian replied, reading over text at the same time which was most likely from Jill. He was already under the doona, sitting up against the bed head as he scrolled through the message. "Also, Jill says good night and wishes you luck on the fight for the blankets tonight."

I chortled and spat out the toothpaste into the sink. I rinsed and put my toothbrush back in my cosmetics case before wiggling my way under the doona. "Lights out," I muttered to Adrian as I leaned over him and switched off the lamp on his side of the bed, doing the same to mine afterwards Adrian remained unmoved all through this, his phone backlight lighting up his face and his eyes the only thing following me as I moved.

I lay staring up at the ceiling for a good while, my head full of thoughts and jumbled with due dates and events. I shut my eyes in an attempt to make sleep come easier but my head was still buzzing.

"Sydney?"

I looked over at Adrian to see he had put his phone away and just watching me from his propped up position above me. "Yes Adrian?"

His mouth twisted, "Have you ever thought about what life after college is going to be like? I mean, I already do know but now that I actually have close friends it's going to be different, isn't it? We'll all go our separate ways and then gradually forget each other, hey?"

I propped myself up on one arm to be on his level. "I guess the time will come when we all have to go do our own thing, but we won't forget each other. I know I won't anyway. You know me, it's hard enough for me to make friends in the first place," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled and took my unoccupied hand in his under the covers. "I know what you mean. I just…you're the only real best friend I've had. I just don't want to ever lose this, what we have, over anything."

"I know, Adrian, I know," I said. I pulled my arm out from underneath my head and snuggled up against him. He slid down the bed until my head just fit snugly in the crook of his neck, his other arm wrapped my shoulders.

"Thanks for the lovely night, Adrian. It was just so utterly nice of you to bring me along," I whispered as his fingers made light circles on arm.

"It will always be my pleasure, Syd. Always."

* * *

_**Until next time,**_

_**Bowvs.**_


	3. The Tension Breaks

_I took a "me day" from study, so have some more. I needed the feels following last chapter's ending._  
_Also a big thank you to all the reviewers and followers. You make my _

_Note: you can find me over on tumblr, shipping this ship too damn hard and posting fanart every now and then. You can find me at __**whiteanderpy dot tumblr dot com .**_

* * *

_December 2010_

* * *

Angeline could be a whiner, yes, but she sure knew when and how to have a good time.

"The time is ripe, Sydney, I can feel it," she said, enthusiastically. I had the day off from classes and decided to clean up my shared dorm room a little. I'd just started to iron a few items of clothing when Angeline had burst through my door and all but threw herself onto Jill's bed, proclaiming her words.

I rested the iron and slid the shirt I had just finished onto a hanger. "You're yet to be wrong yet, Angie, but not tonight for me. I promised Jill I'd stay in with her tonight. She's going through a rough patch with Micah, which happens at least twice a month nowadays."

Angeline pouted. "But it's a perfect opportunity! It's the last week before break so I know you have minimal work Syd since you do it all practically the night after it's given out. And Jill could use the distraction. Micah could do with a little competition."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting she cheat on him to interest him more? I don't understand you at all Angie."

She rolled her eyes and propped her head up on her left hand. "Not cheat, just cause a little jealousy. It's a wonder what a little attention does to a woman. Take Adrian for example. After your tipsy antics with that Brayden guy, well, let's just say Adrian sure seems to be taking a lot better care of you."

I gave a sarcastic laugh and went back to my ironing. "One, I only held Brayden's hand. He was utterly wasted and I walked him back to his dorm. That was it."

"Yeah, but the way the gossip spread, you may as well have slept with him. Since when does Sydney Sage ever give someone the time of day?"

"Whatever. And second, Adrian's always been like that. We're best friends; of course he's going to be a bit over protective when I'm drinking. I hardly ever touch the stuff," I said, finishing my last shirt and hanging that one up too. Angie was right though. Adrian had been coming across a little strong for a best friend but I was adamant we stay friends.

"I know which is why we're going out tonight. Come on, Syd! It's ladies night at that bar just down the road and I could use a wingwoman," she whined, giving me that soppy look she always used to get her way. I admit it nearly always works too.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go if Jill goes as well. I can't just leave her behind."

Angeline jumped off the bed and pulled me into a squeeze. "Yay, it'll be the best fun. I can just feel it!"

"Angie, instead of being the old lady who can tell it's going to rain in her joints, you'll be the one who can feel a good bingo game coming up," I said over her shoulder, trying not to breathe in a mouthful of red hair.

"Well I can't say much for you Syd. You've already started your old lady habits. Who irons their stuff anymore?!"

I pulled back from the hug but kept my hands on her shoulders. "Angie, I know we're close but I'll kick your butt for that comment if you make it again." I tried to keep a straight face but failed, causing the both of us to fall into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Are those thighs I see, Sydney? "

"Shut your mouth, Angeline."

Jill snorted and burst into laughter. "You would not believe how many times I caught her trying to change out of them. 'Jill my butt cheeks are hanging out! Ah my tan line looks ridiculous! My thighs are the size of a small country! Jill, you're a nightmare!' Believe me when I say I heard all the excuses tonight."

I stuck my tongue out at her. She'd been all for hitting the bar tonight and had forced me into some ridiculous combo of waist-high black shorts and a chiffon sleeveless shirt paired with pink fluorescent heels. I'd been at the mercy of her playing Barbie on me before but I was just about ready to head back inside and hide this time.

"Oh Syd, stop stressing. You look amazing, trust me," Angeline said. We'd met her on the way to the bar as her dorm was a couple down from ours.

"So are we meeting Eddie and Adrian there tonight?" Jill asked as we started to walk again.

I shrugged. Angeline looked at her watch. "Eddie is working there tonight regardless, but he knocks off in an hour or two so he'll probably chill with us afterwards."

"You mean, sneak you off and have a heavy make-out session in the back room?" I asked innocently. Eddie and Angie had been dating for about three months now and they had never been subtle about their relationship at all. Angeline had burst into my room at 6AM in the morning about one month in requesting a cake that said 'Congrats on the sex!'

Safe to say, I took back her key to my dorm room.

Angie smirked but said nothing in reply. Jill pulled out her phone and started tapping away on the screen. I didn't get how she could love touch screens so much; I was much more inclined towards my BlackBerry's physical keypad.

"Adrian said he may see us out, it just depends on whether he finishes something up or not," Jill said a few moments later.

"Tell him I can see Sydney's thighs! That'll make him come!" Angeline all but shouted at Jill. Jill chuckled and sent the text despite my stony glare. We chatted among ourselves until Jill's phone went off. She smirked and held it up to my face so I could see the message.

_Angie said to say that she can see Sydney's thighs. Even I have to admit she looks fab. – JD._

_Consider me there in 10 - A._

* * *

You know how I said Angie was spot on with her 'sixth sense' for a good time?

"Maybe you have some kind of mutation, Angeline. Like off X-Men, only cooler because you're with us and…."

"You don't know where you're going with this anymore, do you Adrian?"

"No, I really do not Sage."

Our table burst into laughter at the remark as Eddie brought over another jug of beer. After the girls and I had arrived at the bar, we'd staked out a round table just close enough to the bar and just far enough away from the crowd surrounding it. Adrian had joined us within the next half an hour buying us our first round for the night. Since then, Eddie had knocked off from his shift and taken his saved seat beside Angeline. Yes, he did sneak her off for a time, but came back with drinks from behind the bar (paid, of course), so no complaints were heard.

"It's good to see you letting your hair down for once, Sydney," Eddie said, re-filling his glass. Jill smiled and nodded enthusiastically as well.

"Hey, I'm allowed my indulgence every now and then," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Yeeeaaahhh but those indulgences are only ever two drinks Syd. You're on your third. I swear, if you go and talk to a guy right now, I may just have a heart attack," Angie said, giggling.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around the bar. I smirked and turned back to Angeline. "Ten bucks says I can get a number as well."

Jill nearly spit out her mouthful and Adrian chuckled. "Twenty if you can get body contact," Angie said with a smile.

"Next round's on me if it's on the lips," Jill added.

"Done," I said sliding off my stool. I avoided Adrian's stare as I walked off with a confident air about me. Yeah, this is why I didn't have more than two drinks usually. I spied my target by the bar and sauntered on over.

"Hey, you're the guy who works at Spencer's right?" I asked, leaning up against the bar beside him. He glanced over at me and then looked again. He smiled when he recognised me from the usual Monday coffee dates Jill and I always had.

"Yeah, you're Miss Skinny Latte right, no sugar?" he said, with a slight chuckle.

"The very same. I saw you over here and thought it was about time I introduced myself. I'm Sydney," I said, holding out my hand.

He shook it. "Trey. It a pleasure to meet you, Sydney, the girl who's little equations on her napkins which always puzzle me."

I laughed. I had a tendency of drawing on my napkins, especially when working out problems for a pharmacy class. "I'm glad I keep you so entertained. Thanks for knowing my order so well, Barista Boy."

He chuckled. "You're second year Med, yes?"

"The textbooks give me away so easily, huh?"

Trey nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm second year engineering. The only reason I don't study in a coffee shop is that I spend too much time in one as it is."

I could see my friends out of the corner of my eye, craning above the crowd to get a look at what was going on. I rolled my eyes and concentrated back on Trey.

"Well, if you're ever looking for a study buddy, I've been told I'm the best," I said, putting my hand on my hip. I could see his eyes follow my movement but then shoot back up to meet my gaze.

"Well, Miss Skinny Latte, I just may have to buy you a coffee sometime then. I hope it's not too forward if I ask for your number? I mean, I'm not really looking for anything more than friendship right now though…" he trailed off, a grimace on his face.

I smiled. "No, because that's all I want too. I'm actually on a bet for my friends right now but I generally did want to come and meet you. I only accepted the challenge because I knew you were over here."

He laughed. "Are they the ones that are always looking this way and then pretend not to be? The cute red head and brunette in particular?"

I kept a straight face. "Subtly is not something they do well." I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser at the bar and a pen from my back pocket and wrote out my number and handed it to Trey. He wrote his on my arm, claiming it would look more 'authentic' to the others.

"Sweet, thanks Trey. Oh there's one more thing, but I promise you it'll mean nothing," I said, warily. I was ridiculously nervous, but pushed on regardless.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" He asked.

I quickly leaned forward and pecked him on the lips and darted off. "Thanks Trey, catch you at Spencer's!" I called out behind me. He waved me off, laughing.

I returned to the table to applause from all four of my friends.

"And that is how it is done, ladies and gentlemen. Never doubt your resident Sage," I said, taking a bow and then sliding back on my seat. Angeline slid me a twenty and congratulated me on 'stepping outside my comfort zone'.

"Looks like I'm going to be poor for the rest of the week now," Jill said, "But woo, Syd! So proud of you, girl!'

"Thank you?" I said warily, but ended up laughing along with the others.

Angeline slid off her chair. "Well, now you're back, let's go dance! Seriously, I haven't busted a move since-"

"Last week?" Adrian supplied. He'd been awfully quiet all night but I really wasn't sure what to say to him. It had been a lot like this lately. Sure we would have our big chats but then we'd fall into silence, not knowing where to go anymore. But if anything, he looked ridiculously good tonight. God, he was only in black jeans and tight navy shirt but I could still see the stares of the women around. He wasn't paying attention to them tonight though which made me feel oddly happy.

Angeline nodded. "Yeah, most likely. But still, let's go women. Eddie, you too definitely."

"Nah, I'll take a pass Angie. Let me recuperate from my little adventure. I have to space out my good times, you know that," I added with a wink.

"I'll come get you later," Jill said, eyeing me off with a smirk on her face. They left Adrian and I at the table and I put my face in my hands.

"Can't stand to look at my pretty face, Sage?"

I peeked through my fingers to see Adrian grinning down at me, finishing his beer.

"Yup, can't stand it. Hurts my eyes!" I said, squiting at him before chuckling, "Nah just a bit worn out. End of semester will be good for me."

"It'll be good for all of us. Are you going home or staying here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Don't really know what I'm doing yet. I don't really have the happiest of families to go home and even then I'd have to deal with either my Dad's utterly humiliating household or Mum's depressed one."

"Know that feeling. I'm just going to stay put for the Christmas break. I'm happier alone," he said, not meeting my eyes. I folded a hand over his larger one.

"Hey, I'll stay here with you. Do you remember the last time you didn't have any social interaction for a while? We found you making 'paint angels' in your room, which you had covered entirely in butcher's paper."

He chuckled. "That was fun. But thanks Sage, the company would be nice and I couldn't choose better myself."

"Oh stop it, we all need someone sometimes," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while before he spoke again.

"You know, for such a conservative person, Sage, I've never seen you look so sexy."

I looked up at him and smirked. "Jill decided to play Barbie with me tonight, so you can thank her for this."

"Believe me, the entire bar should be thanking her," he said, "You realise how many guys have been watching your every move tonight?"

I frowned. "No not really. Anyway, why does this even matter? So what, I look pretty for once in my life and drank more than I usually do. You guys are acting like it's a different person sitting in my place."

Adrian looked down at me and smiled kindly. "You're not a different person, you're you. And you've never been just merely pretty."

"Adrian, please, I feel like a fool already. Look, I'm gonna head off. I've had enough fun for one night, really," I said tiredly. I slid off my chair and grabbed my purse, headed for the door. I'd made it out the door and started walking down the dark street towards my dorm when I heard Adrian calling out my name behind me.

"Sydney, wait up," He yelled, but I wasn't slowing down. All I wanted was to go home, get in some sweats to cover my legs and read some classic Russian literature. Maybe some Frost as well. Yeah, I could go for some poetry.

"Sage, dammit, stop, for Pete's sake!" He shouted, catching my wrist. Unfortunately he also caught me off guard, so I stumbled in my heels and fell against the wall of the shop I was passing.

"Shit, Sydney, I'm so sorry. Are you all good?" He asked, brushing my arms to check for any damage but I pushed him off.

"Look, Adrian I'm fine, just let me go home. I just need…space."

His breathing was still heavy from his run, but he swallowed and pulled away from me. "You didn't run off because of me though, right?" He said it almost awkwardly. I shook my head and gave him a brief smile.

"I'm just tired of the attention on me tonight, that's all. I love you all and everything, but I'm not cut out for this sort of stuff. To dress up ridiculously and drink til my heart's content; it's not my thing."

"I know Syd, but I stand by what I said earlier. You really do look amazing," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And I told you, it's just the makeup and the clothes I swear, and probably the drinks too. Otherwise you wouldn't be saying it, I mean, and what do I have in comparison to Jill or Angie? I can't compete with a room full of beautiful women. I shouldn't even try." I rambled on, but I didn't really care. It was how I felt and if I couldn't trust Adrian, I really couldn't trust anyone.

"Sage," he took both my cheeks in his hands like I used to do to try and make him see the truth. Only what he did next, I'd never done to him before. He leaned down and placed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. I don't really know how it happened but something between us just burst and I was kissing him back. I gripped the sides of his shirt at his waist as he pushed me back against the wall and deepened the kiss. My hands snaked up around his neck and I pulled myself closer, enjoying this moment of bliss more than I should be.

I broke away first. "I'm sorry Adrian- I shouldn't have. I'm so sor-" But he cut me off with a small kiss.

"Sage, you are the most gorgeous woman in any room, whether my cousin or Six Sense is there or not. Please don't put yourself down like that, I just can't bear to hear you talk like that," he said, "And I don't really know if this was really the time to finally break it to you that I've been wanting to ask you out for a couple of months now, but I don't really care. Having a crush on my best friend is probably crazy but you're the most perfect girl I've ever met and I can't just watch you walk through life meeting other guys and loving other people because I can't sit on the sidelines and watch the girl I love slip away. So please Sage, just say something that makes sense because I can't comprehend anymore madness in my head."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was like a fucking fish; pardon my language, but why couldn't I talk? He was just standing there, watching me as I put my scattered thoughts together. I never really saw this coming but now that he'd said it, things were falling into place not to mention that I kissed him back. It was like my body knew it before my mind did and I knew I could also rely on it answer him.

"Adrian…" I threw myself at him and pressed my lips against his. He smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around my torso, lifting me slightly above him as he kissed me back. We had always been the two halves of a whole, I'd just never realised it before. Eventually we broke apart, leaning our foreheads together to catch our breath. He couldn't stop smiling and neither could I.

I'd never had a better night out.

* * *

_I'm out. Sydrian, I just love you._

_Ciao,_  
_Bowvs._


	4. Adrian's Breaking Point

_**Hey all, after a fun day of making lolly representations of the female reproductive system, I decided to sit down and knuckle out the rest of this chapter. To be honest, I have so many half chapters written I just never seem to know how to end them!**_

_** Also just a warning for the following chapter. I went back in time a little back to show a little of the history between College!Sydrian, so I decided to write out a scene previously mentioned that Sydney and Adrian never talk about again. But yeah, if you can't handle the mere mention of self-harm I suggest you read with caution. But other than that, not really much to say. **_

_**Richelle Mead, you are fabulous. **_

* * *

_January 2010_

* * *

"Hey roomie, what's crack-a-lackin?" Jill announced as she burst through the door to our room, suitcase in tow behind her.

The winter holidays were drawing to a close. The halls had been filled with more and more voices every day. How would I know? My family is just in shambles. After my parent's divorced two years ago, things had been strained especially around holiday time. I resolved it by spending equal little time at both places, even if it did mean jet-setting across the states. Dad had moved back to Chicago so I visited him there for Thanksgiving and then my mother in Utah just for Christmas day, preferring maximum time listening to the quiet halls of my dorm accommodation at Carlton with a good book and coffee in hand.

I looked up from one of the old Christopher Pike mysteries I was reading and then to my watch. "You're here late. I thought you and Adrian were catching an earlier flight?"

Jill shrugged. "He bailed and left pretty much just before New Year's. I thought you would have seen him around here or at least received a text from him."

I shook my head. "I haven't heard a whisper from my phone since you all sent me drunken New Year's messages except for Adrian."

Jill frowned and started to pull out her bag's contents, sorting dirty from clean; jewellery from cosmetics. "I'll go check on him later. I'm sure he can't be up to too much but just in case. Aunt Daniella wouldn't want him to get in any trouble or anything…" she muttered as she busied herself in her sorting.

I marked my place in the novel I was reading and got up off my bed, placing the book on a never-ending stack on my night-stand. "I'll go over and see him now. You've got stuff to do I'm sure," I said, opening my cupboard to find a cardigan to go over my tank top and jeans. I shuffled into a pair of flats and grabbed my phone and keys.

"I won't be long," I called to Jill as I shut the dorm door behind me. I dodged the bodies through the hall and clogging the stairs, finally making it out into the cool evening that was the balm to the heat here in Palm Springs. A cool breeze caught my hair reminding me that I hadn't brushed it today but I shrugged off the thought. It was only Adrian I was going to see and I certainly wasn't out to impress any of the other boys at the fraternity.

I walked across the street, following the familiar path that I'd walked over fifty times to Adrian's dorm. I didn't even bother knocking as the door to the house was wide open and I made my way up to the dorm rooms. I averted my eyes once or twice from the men that wandered the halls in limited clothing and caught the curious gazes of others as I passed by. I rolled my eyes and came flew up the last flight of stairs to Adrian's room.

I knocked on the door softly at first, raising the noise to a bang after no answer a few minutes later. Was he angry at me for some reason? He'd seemed as fine as he could be before he left for the holidays. Adrian had never been exactly in the right mental state, but he had been getting better. Maybe seeing his Dad had set him down the wrong track again. I wasn't the only one with family issues in our small group of friends.

I gave the doorknob a twist and surprisingly it opened. I peered inside to find Adrian's usual mess inside but without him in sight. I moved into the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Adrian?" I called out but there was no answer. I looked over his belongings, dropping my keys and phone on top of his set of drawers. The canvas on the easel was a mess of wet paints mixed together with what looked like to be Adrian's hands, leaving two distinct prints as he pulled his hands out of the wet acrylics. Papers covered in scribbles and faceless characters littered the floor as well as clothes and his bed-spread that had been pulled off his bed along with most of his sheets.

I twitched at the urge to sort his clutter out, but the mess bugged me in more ways than one. Adrian usually never left his sketches out in the open, preferring to keep them in pastel folders according to month (something that I had not insisted on him doing believe it or not), and he most certainly never left his paint tubes open. I turned around at the sound of a splash from the bathroom.

"Adrian?!" I shouted, banging on the ensuite door, "Adrian, just answer me please! Are you okay?"

I pressed my ear to the door, the sound of silence the only thing to hear once more. I sighed and knocked again.

"Adrian, are you decent? I need to know if you're okay," I insisted. There was still no answer so I decided to take matters into my own hands, hoping to God he was dressed. I knew Adrian was a looker, but I don't think I could deal with seeing him in his birthday suit. I opened the door and gasped.

He was just sitting there in the bath fully clothed, staring at the tiled bathroom wall. He didn't even look up when I hurried over, nearly slipping on the towel at the base of the bath.

"Adrian, what's going on? Speak to me!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face but he merely blinked and kept staring straight ahead. He was practically catatonic, sitting there in a bath full of cold water. I started to panic. How long had he been here? What went wrong for him to shrink back into himself so far that he wouldn't talk to me?

I needed his attention and I needed it fast. I slipped off my shoes and the cardigan I had donned only half an hour before and stepped into the bath, straddling his thighs. I cupped his cheeks and whispered his name a few more times before giving up. I was soaked and felt powerless, powerless to help one of my best friends who I hadn't even known had needed me or any help for that matter. It just made me feel so guilty and empty on the inside to see such a bright person become like this.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and settled my head in the crook of his neck. "Come back to me Adrian, please. You can't do this to me, or Jill or anyone. We all care about you. You should have come to me! Please, please answer me!"

The tears came soon after a few more pleads, running both down my skin and his. I sat up and suddenly became frustrated. "Adrian, dammit, come back to me! No one makes me cry except for my family and- I hate that! Did you hear that Adrian? God damn it just answer me, for shits sake!" My own damn burst and I slapped him across the cheek in my anger.

His eyes focused in on mine at last. "Sage?" he whispered hoarsely, and with that my anger at him evaporated.

"Oh my god Adrian, I'm so sorry I hit you! You weren't answering me and I'm so worried about you. Just talk to me please," I begged him, my hand stroking his cheek. Finally, at last, he was coming back to me; he leaned into my touch but moved nothing else.

"Sage, I… I just…can't. He said I wasn't worth anything. You…you should go," he said softly.

"Who said that? Your dad? Adrian, you're worth all the love and attention you get from anybody! You're not worthless."

"Syd-" he choked.

"No, you listen! You mean the world to me; to Jill! I'm sure your mother would say the same!" I rambled, holding his face. I refused to let him sink back to his speechless state. "And it hurts, Adrian. It hurts so much to see you this way. Why didn't you just come to me? You know I care even if I don't tell you!"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking dumbfounded. I could practically see his mind trying to process everything; between what had happened that had made him withdraw so far into himself, slipping back into depression, and me, the girl who never really spoke of her emotions and feelings, just assaulting him with them. I'd never cried in front of anyone but my mother before but I knew Adrian probably wouldn't hold it to me. I looked up at him but he wasn't meeting my gaze. He was looking down at his left which was submerged in the bath tub. He was holding something but I couldn't see exactly what it was.

"Adrian, what are you holding?" I whispered. He looked back up at me and sighed.

"Sydney, I couldn't do it. I swear I didn't want to but I was a mess. I tried to figure it out but I couldn't…" he trailed off and raised his left hand from the water, silver glinting in between his fingers.

I went to snatch the razor off him but he held onto it tight like it was his lifeline. I grabbed his wrist with one hand and tried to pry it from his fingers with the other hand without cutting myself in the process.

"Adrian! Let it go! Please! " I cried. He didn't speak, only just watched me with a conflicted look on his face. It eventually slipped from between his fingers and I threw it towards the vanity, landing on the bench-top somewhere. I threw my arms around Adrian neck and latched myself to him.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered, my unsteady breaths betraying my will to be the strong one of the two of us. He didn't reply but after a few minutes, he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead against my shoulder.

He took a shaky breath. "I thought it would make me feel," he eventually whispered back.

I leaned back and took his head in my hands, his arms still around my waist. "Adrian, don't you ever think like that again. Next time you feel yourself going numb, you come to me. When have I ever given you any doubt that I won't listen and take care of you? You're my best friend; I'd do anything to keep you feeling." I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he sighed.

"Come on; let's get you out of here," I said, taking his hand and getting out of the bath. He obediently followed, dragging on my arm but following nonetheless. I stopped at his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of sweats, shirt and boxers. I dropped his hand to let him take the clothes.

"I refuse to let you back in that bathroom so you get changed over there and I'll be back in a moment," I said, pointing to the other side of his room by his bed. I grabbed a jersey out of his draws and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked huskily.

"Getting changed. I'm not leaving you here tonight by yourself and I'm not sleeping in my wet jeans," I said back, "Now get changed before I get out and force those dry clothes on you."

I shut the bathroom door behind me, stripping quickly and slipping the jersey on, the hem reaching nearly to my knees. My underwear was damp but the warm jersey made up for the slight cool that they brought to my body. My eyes fell to the razor that sat by the hot tap where I had thrown it before. A shudder ran through my body as I picked it up delicately and dropped it into the small bin by the door.

I wouldn't question him anymore about what had set him off tonight, but I certainly was set on eventually finding out. Adrian, as much as a trouble maker he could be, didn't deserve this. He was a good person with a kind heart once you cracked his outer shell. I scowled and hung my clothes over the railing of the shower curtain, hoping they'd be dry for the morning walk back to my dorm. I couldn't even begin to describe the look on Jill's face if she saw me walking in with Adrian's clothes on.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I snapped back from my trail of thought. I opened the door to find Adrian standing only inches away from me. There was silence between us. He wouldn't meet my eyes but my hand found his regardless, his gaze shifting to the movement. I led him over to his bed, shifting some papers to the bedside table and nudging him forward to sit on the mattress. I retrieved his bed spread from floor and motioned for him to lie down.

"Sydney, you take the bed. The couch is comfy enough for me," he murmured. He went get up but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Usually he would have pushed me off but he didn't have the effort to.

"No you take the bed. I'm shorter than you anyway; I'll be fine. You just get a good night's rest," I said soothingly. I nudged his legs towards the bed and he reluctantly pulled them under the doona and laid his head back on the pillows. He looked over at me and patted the bed beside him.

"Don't bother. It's the bed or nothing, regardless of whether I'm in it or not," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face. I smiled rolled my eyes. That was the Adrian I knew; the one who put me first, usually making some smart remark at my expense at the same time.

"Fine, just let me text Jill to tell her you're okay and that I'm staying over first," I said, going over to find my phone where I had put it down an hour or so earlier.

"Sydney, please don't tell her what happened. Not yet," Adrian said in a hushed voice. I simply nodded and sent off the text. I flipped off the lights on my way back and slipped under the covers beside him in the double bed.

"I hope you'll tell her eventually," I said, sliding my hands under the cool pillow, my face turned towards his, "You need all the support you can get."

He swallowed and nodded. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable ever. "I will. I'm sorry Sage. You shouldn't have to deal with me like this. I just lost control for a while."

I covered one of his hands with own under the covers. "We're best friends Adrian. I'll be here for you no matter what. I'm glad I was here. You weren't thinking straight."

He smiled. "Thanks for grounding me Sage. I'll always be here for you too. You know, if you ever freak out over a straight A instead of an A+ or something."

I chuckled. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day and we can talk about everything then."

He nodded and curled his fingers through mine under the covers. "Don't leave me please," he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I whispered back as I watched him nod off to sleep.

* * *

_**Hurr I love you all. You leave me nice reviews so thank you so much. I may just write you all something smutty now just to balance this chapter out. Who knows?**_

_**Until next time my lovelies.**_

_**Bowvs. x**_


	5. Guide Me Home

**Hey all! So in the last month we've seen most of the VA leads being casted plus a decent amount of TFH quotes and made some new friends on the interderps so it's been a good month! Haha, someone please tell my brain too think up endings for all these half-written chapters I have in storage. **

**Richelle Mead, you so fabulous. **

* * *

_December 2010_

* * *

"You know, I love the snow. I mean, I didn't enjoy living through a winter in Russia but it's nice to see it every now and then," I mused as Adrian and I walked down the concrete path toward the fancy town houses at the end of the street.

"Well, enjoy this moment before the stuff soaks through your beanie," Adrian said with a smirk.

Adrian's family had insisted he return home to Pennsylvania for at least the week over Christmas and he had dragged me along as well, knowing I had no such desire to return to my own homes, preferring to stay on campus alone. Despite the fact that we still hadn't told anyone about the furthered relationship, nobody had questioned me coming along to join the festivities. Lissa and Jill had even invited us over for Christmas Eve celebrations as they were both leaving town to spend Christmas with Lissa's fiancée's family tomorrow.

I shoved my hands further into the pockets of my trench coat. "It's only lightly snowing Adrian. It won't do me and my beanie much harm. Stop worrying- that's my job."

"You were the one who insisted we walk and not take a taxi and then forced me to carry the goods. I think I made the better suggestion of staying in tonight but I'm just a sucker for you, aren't I?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"We came to Pennsylvania for a reason, Adrian, and it wasn't to stay in our hotel and make out," I said pointedly. He grumbled a response that I didn't catch but I didn't care. I was too happy to be out in the snow again. We came up to the gate of our destination, which I opened for Adrian who did in fact have his hands full with two bags of gifts for everyone. He lied when he said I forced him to carry it however; he'd insisted.

I rang the doorbell and it was answered momentarily by Jill who was practically bouncing the walls.

"Sydney! Adrian! You're finally here! I'm so glad you came!" She said in a rush, scooping me up in a hug. My boots had a slight heel but that still had nothing on the five inch difference in height between us.

"Of course we came, Jill. We wouldn't miss this for the world," I said, shutting the door behind Adrian. He put the bags down and enveloped his little cousin in a hug while I shed my layers that protected me from the elements outside.

"Yeah, Jailbait, we wouldn't dog you guys to just stay in our hotel room. It was a struggle, but I managed to pull Syd away from the Friends marathon on cable tonight," he teased as he released Jill from his embrace. He removed his scarf and wool coat and hung them on the coat rack where I had placed mine moments before.

"SYDNEY!"

I looked up to where the owner of the voice had shouted at me from the top of the staircase. I hadn't seen the brunette in about a year since she had skipped out on the formal dinner that Adrian, Jill and I had attended a couple of months ago however she looked as radiant as ever.

I folded my arms. "Well if it isn't Rose Hathaway. Decided to stay home in the States, huh?"

She laughed. "I leave again in a month but it will be nice to see Dimitri again. His term with the army is for a year this time and as much as I hate it, there's nothing that can be done."

I pouted and picked up on of the bags Adrian had brought in, walking up the stairs toward Rose. "That sucks. But it's lovely to see you home that's for sure."

"It's nice to be home." She sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I stood on the step below her. I wrapped my free arm around her waist as she laid her head on top of mine.

Rose and I had a close friendship despite the fact that we hardly ever saw each other. I'd actually met her prior to Adrian, Jill and college all together. I'd done a volunteer stint in New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina had practically demolished the community. My father was big on that sort of thing and encouraged me to go. Little did I know that the small team I had been assigned with to clean up the rubble with had included the strong-willed Rose Hathaway. She was set on proving herself to the military academy she'd practically grown up in since birth after a brief rebellion period. We had stayed in touch over the years, meeting up every now and then on holidays however it had been scarce ever since she'd joined the actual military and had been deployed overseas for months at a time. Imagine my surprise when I'd found her lounging on my bed on the first day of college, her and Lissa helping Jill move into the dorm.

"Come on up, everyone has been waiting for you both," she said, relinquishing her embrace on me and turning to Adrian, "Adrian, man it's good to see you!"

He hugged her briefly with one arm and we all moved up the stairs with Jill hot on our heels. Rose peeked around Adrian and eyed me sternly, her gaze flickering between me and the back of Adrian's head. I groaned internally. Of course she knew. Nobody else had guessed it and yet, she walks back into our life for about 5 minutes and she's got us figured out. I rolled my eyes, and poked my tongue out at her as Jill continued to ramble on about me staying for New Years as well.

"Uh I don't think I can Jill. I mean, money doesn't grow on trees for me, you know…" I said hesitantly.

Jill brushed it off and smiled, "I know you just want to be alone Syd, but I'll happily pay for your flights if you do want to come back."

I nodded, "I'll let you know how things go."

We came to the top of the stairs and were greeted by Lissa who looked like some sort of elegant Christmas tree in a green sweater dress matched with bauble earrings and a tinsel crown of sorts.

Adrian chuckled as he hugged his cousin, "I am loving this crown, your majesty."

She laughed as well, "Jill practically forced me to wear it to match her decorations. She even got a Christmas hat on Christian for Pete's sake."

"Yeah guys check out my lights!" Jill said from behind us, clicking some sort of button on her sweater which caused, what I had originally taken as beads , tiny lights to flash different colours all over her.

"What even," I muttered. Adrian just laughed, took the present bag off me and placed the bags in front of the Christmas tree in the corner by the patio. I turned back to Jill who was now rambling on about her plans for tomorrow and in the background I turned and saw Adrian walking out onto the patio where other figures stood outside the glass doors.

As Lissa and Jill went to go put the food on the table, Rose pulled me aside into one of the bedrooms, hers for the weekend no doubt.

"You slut, you've been holding out on me! Since when have you been dating Ivashkov?!" she said, pulling me down to sit on the bed beside her. I screwed up my nose and smirked; she had always had a way with words.

"Well for one, I'm still very much a virgin. And since like two weeks, I mean, we haven't even told anyone else yet," I said, crossing my legs underneath me.

She flicked some hair out of her face. "So, I'm the first to know apart? I'm good, admit it."

I nodded and rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yes, Rose, you're good. We weren't even in the house for five minutes and you had us figured out!"

"Good deduction skills, a plus for me! Wait; don't tell me, Adrian would have had to fall for you first though right? You're not the type to succumb to charm that easily plus, well, there's no eloquent way of saying this, but you haven't slept with him so obviously he didn't lure you in."

I threw my hands up. "See why am I even here? I can't even gossip with you anymore, Rose- you just know it already! But in honest truth, Adrian has changed. He came to college in a real bad way and he's finally back on the right track."

"One guess says he got better only because of you though."

I shrugged. "Who knows. Adrian works in mysterious ways. I'm not even sure I know everything about him yet. I don't think I really want to. He's like a breath of fresh air every time we see each other."

Rose pouted her lips at me. "Aww Syd, you're going all mushy on me. How am I supposed to deal with the fact my hard hearted Sydney is dating the sarcastic guy who owns more hair products than me that I've known my entire life? It's like you're marrying into the family."

"A) Marriage talk already? And B) we have a really weird family structure," I said, chuckling.

"Psh! Whoever said families were meant to be normal were clearly wrong. Where's the fun in normal!?" Rose said. "I mean my dad's in Turkey and Mum? God, she's in Europe somewhere. I think I get an email from each of them twice a year; three times if I'm lucky. Lissa's family has been my family for as long as I can remember and I'm just glad you came into it!"

"Look whose mushy now," I said, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and pulled me into a hug. We stayed there for a couple moments until she pulled back and took me by the shoulders and looked down at me.

"Syd, did you get a tan and go up a cup size?" She says, the side of her mouth quivering into a smirk. We both burst out into laughter and I slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Leave my boobs out of this," I said, still chuckling.

"Yeah, it's my job to bring them into conversation, not yours Hathaway," Adrian's voice came from behind me. I turned to find him standing in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Oi, Ivashkov, you should know the meaning of a closed door," Rose shouted at him.

"Only if there is sock or a tie on the doorknob then otherwise it's fair game. Regardless, as much as I hate to interrupt your conversation on Sydney's cleavage, dinner's on the table and Mason is practically ready to eat the tablecloth," he said.

I frowned but kept my mouth shut. Rose smiled and skipped off out through the hall, singing what sounded like 'Jingle bells, Christian smells'. Adrian waited by the door until I got to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. He smiled and kissed my forehead, ready to lead me out but I stopped him.

"Before we go out there and I make a total fool of myself, who's Mason?" I asked.

Adrian shrugged. "One of Rose's high school boys. He seems like a decent guy. Lots of muscle though so I forbid you to stare at his arms; my ego is too fragile for that kind of betrayal from you. Also Mia Rinaldi is here as well. She was out on the balcony with the boys. She went to school with Liss and oh God, there's way too much history for one sentence so this is how I'm gonna sum it up: she was a bitch but now she's not so woohoo let's go eat."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say, Adrian."

* * *

Dinner was, well, it was interesting.

I'd introduced myself to Mason, Mia and Christian, who I'd never actually met in person but seemed nice enough despite his roguish looks. In Christmas tradition we'd eaten until we were bursting, including me. Adrian had exclaimed he needed a change of pants to be able to even start on dessert. We exchanged Christmas crackers and in the absence of a party hat for Mason, Lissa had given him her tinsel crown much to the benefit of Christian's humour and Rose granting the nickname 'Princess' upon him. Mason took it all with grace, getting his payback later with Mia's help when dessert came out and the two had grabbed the aerosol bottles of cream and spraying them both with the topping.

From there things got messier with Adrian trying to get me to finish off his cake and Rose eventually smooshing the sponge into his hair. Skittles were everywhere (apparently some sort of tradition in this family where they threw them into each other's mouths) as were the party popper streamers which had been let loose at interval between dinner and dessert. Jill had piled the streamers onto her head and Adrian had pulled out a pair of reindeer ears from somewhere. I laughed all throughout the festivities though. It was a long time since I'd had a happy Christmas without some sort of family issues going down.

Later, I'd found myself in the kitchen with Jill and Mia, rinsing and stacking the dishwasher with the used dishes from our feast. We had been chatting and laughing among ourselves, swapping college stories and laughing more than paying attention to cleaning the pots and pans. Adrian bought in a new stack of dirty plates and raised an eyebrow at our antics and then frowned at me. 'Sage where's your party hat? It's tradition to keep them on until we leave, just so you know."

I shrugged and smiled. "Honestly, I have no idea. Probably fell off when you were shoving your antlers in my face."

He clucked his tongue. "That simply won't do. I'll find something sufficient for you, never fear!" He exclaimed, slipping the dishes out of his arms and wandering back out into the lounge.

"Dear Lord, doesn't he usually come up with the creative solutions to a problem?" Mia whispered to us. Jill giggled and looked at me.

"You're in for it now Sydney. Adrian is known for his resourcefulness around here," she said, picking up the frying pan and rubbing it down with a tea towel. I groaned internally and went back to soaking the grease off a platter. I faintly heard Adrian call out for more bobby pins and the girls giggled once more.

"SYDNEY GET OUT HERE," Rose yelled. I sighed and wiped my hands on Jill's towel before heading out. Mia and Jill shared a glance and followed me out, Jill slapping her hands over my eyes.

"Oi, I'll revoke your rights to 2 solids woman if I don't get my vision back this instant," I shouted at her. She laughed and kept her hands firm.

"Good job, Jailbait," Adrian said. I could hear the smile in his voice as we walked further into room. He put something on my head, heavier than a party hat, slipping the headband in place behind my ears. A few bobby pins were slipped into place before Jill uncovered my eyes. Lissa clapped with glee behind Christian when I turned to face the glass doors to catch a glimpse of my new decoration.

I turned back to Adrian. "Seriously? The tree topper?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I think you look great with a star on top of your head, little honeydew."

I rolled my eyes and waved my head from side to side. "I feel so off-balance. But it looks good however you could have just made me something from tinsel and I would have loved it just the same." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my forehead against his chest, the star on my head hitting his chin.

"But it's me and I think you deserve the best all the time, so there," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I looked up, narrowly missing his face with my star and kissed his jaw.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Adrian?" I murmured mainly to myself but he smiled all the same.

"Seriously guys, get a room. One preferably that doesn't have the Christmas tree in it because present time is like now," Rose said, pulling out the recliner with a mug of hot chocolate most likely. The others poured into the room, taking seats with their own mugs in hand. Lissa bought one out for both Adrian and I, passing them to us after we had sat down on the rug in a sort of a semi-circle to the others. Jill took the floor space beside me, leaning against the loveseat where Christian and Lissa were while Mason sat on the edge of Rose's recliner and Mia pulled up a chair from the dining room.

"Whoever's closest to the tree has to pass them out," Christian announced, smirking at Adrian.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at him. "You really trust me not to revoke your present after you started aiming for my eye with those skittles?"

"Hey, it was an accident that just so happened to occur numerous times in a row. Now get on with it man," Christian said, chuckling. Adrian stuck his middle finger up and him, and after flicked him on the ear, he began to hand out the presents. Parcels wrapped in newspaper, birthday paper ('Happy Birthday Jesus' Adrian had written all over the design) and Christmas paper were handed out around the circle. I'd apologized earlier to Mia and Mason about not getting them gifts but neither of them where aware Adrian or I were coming either nor did we know each other that well to exchange gifts; I still felt kind of bad regardless though.

I opened my first gift from Lissa and Christian to find a small stack of classic literature novels such as Anna Karenina and The Little Prince. No doubt Jill had clued them in. I unwrapped the rest delicately, savouring the moments of surprise. Jill had given me a voucher for Spencer's and a new pair of black heels with a note saying, '_Everyone agreed you look hot in heels so therefore, tada! I'm proud to gift you with your first pair. No more borrowing mine all the time_! _Love you always Syd, oh and Merry Christmas'_. I reached over and hugged her tight, interrupting her conversation with Lissa.

"Love you always, Jill," I said softly into her shoulder. She hugged me back and brushed my fringe out of my eyes when we finally parted.

"Thank you so much for the gift, Syd. It means so much that you support me this crazily to give me money for head shots. Like seriously!" She said, almost on the verge of tears.

I shrugged. "I know how much your career means to you, and it was from both me and Adrian. I may have struggled to get you as much as we did combined," I said, laughing.

"I would have loved it all the same, Syd," she said, smiling widely.

I opened the rather large package from Rose next, saving Adrian's for last. It turned out to be one of those big multiple photos frames. The frame very old fashioned and gold while in the middle of the set of empty slots was a photo I hadn't even known existed. It was a photo of Rose and I standing outside one of the refuge centres after our week together in New Orleans. We were both mud-stained and laughing at something behind the camera, something I wish I could remember. My hand flew to my mouth. How could a simple photo provide so much memory of the two of us and that time we shared in that wreck of a town cause such an emotional response in me?

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" I all but screeched at Rose. Everyone looked up but I didn't care. I needed to know.

Rose looked up and smiled. "One of the people in our little team took it and we must have exchanged emails or something because when he found it on his camera, he sent me a copy. I've been sitting on this for a few years but I wanted to give it to you in person. I've honestly missed you Sydney."

I was speechless. I found myself speechless a lot lately, but all I wanted to do was hug her. This gift meant more to me than anything. It was a symbol that friends did last through the ages; that despite the distance, we were still as close as ever and it would always be like that. We'd only spent a week or two a couple years back together cleaning up wreckage but that memory would be with me for the rest of my life, hopefully as well as her. I didn't have many friends as a child and she was my first real one, apart from my sisters. I threw myself across the room, plonking myself in her lap and pulled her into an embrace. Mason moved off the edge of the chair to give us some space. When I pulled back from Rose her eyes were slightly damp, matching my own.

"I feel bad, Rose. I didn't get you anything nearly as good," I exclaim, wiping my eyes.

Rose laughed. "Syd, you got me a book on Russian translation, a writing set and your new address to send the letters to. You've given me plenty!"

"Yeah, well, you better write. You have no excuse!" I said. She poked me in the stomach and I got off her lap wandered back to my spot on the rug. Adrian was looking over the photo and had a small smile on his face.

"It's so thoughtful, isn't it?" I said to him as sat down. I rested a hand on his left leg and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking how young you both look. What, you look 15 around about yes?" He asked, stroking the edge of the frame. I nodded and sighed. So much had happened since then.

"It was before the divorce too, wasn't it? I can just see that cross around your neck you were telling me about." He looked down at me and I nodded again. My parents had given me a gold cross necklace when I took my first communion, saying it was a symbol of more than faith but family, love and trust. I never took it off until the day the divorce went through; splitting sister against sister, in-laws against in-laws. Everything that I believed that cross to represent was non-existent thus it had served its purpose in my life. I'd told Adrian all this a long time ago- I was surprised he actually remembered.

"You have to open my present now," he said with a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to be something that's going to embarrass me in front of everyone, is it?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nope. It just makes more sense now after this and I'm glad I decided to go through with the idea." I gave him a wary glance and reached for the last box in my pile, the one wrapped in pink birthday gift wrapping.

"Did you just have this paper lying around and think 'Hey, I could save my money an-'….Adrian, my God, is this what I think it is?" I had torn through the paper and found a small jewellery box inside. "Please don't tell me you got me a ring. We've only been dating two weeks."

Adrian chuckled. "No, but I will give you that one. It is a very me thing to do but it's something else. Go on, open it."

I opened the small clasp at the side of the box and inside, sitting on top of a little white pillow was a silver cross engraved with small lillies intertwining over the surface. I ran my thumb over the design and look up at Adrian, speechless once more.

"It's new start. A new family but one you've chosen. That's why it's silver not gold; we can never replace your own blood family, but we'll be there for you no matter what," Adrian murmured, stroking my fringe back behind my ear. I said nothing in reply, instead pressing my lips against his and taking his hand in mine.

A few moments passed before I spoke again. "Adrian, this is probably one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone's ever given to me. I can never thank you enough."

"You deserve only the best, Sage. And thank you for your gift. No one ever buys me art supplies and books, so thank you." He sighed and brushed a kiss to my temple.

I gave him an odd look. "So you're saying that even though everyone knows you study art and you know, love it nobody buys you anything art related as presents?" I asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "Probably they all assume everyone else buys me that sort of thing, but in fact nobody does. Strange, isn't it?"

I chuckled and handed him the jewellery box. "Would you like to do the honours?" Adrian grinned and pulled out the necklace, placing the box on the floor in front of him. The cross fit nicely, just below where my collar bone centred and felt completely natural- like it hadn't been missed for two years. I touched it again, and turned back to Adrian, kissing his cheek.

"It's perfect, thank you-" I started to say but I stopped when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out checking the caller ID before answering. This had been one conversation I was hoping to avoid tonight.

"Hi Dad."

* * *

In the end, I pulled on my coat and boots and took the phone call outside, far from the listening ears in the lounge room. Nobody really needed to listen to my Dad lecture me on what was expected of me in "the family" at holiday time. After that torturous half hour, I ended up calling my mother to get that out of the way as well. I wandered the neighbourhood as I talked, the cool breeze soothing my annoyance.

Adrian found me at the swing set at the park across the road from the row of town houses. I wasn't swinging high, just merely enough to drag my feet back and forth through the layer of snow that had fell earlier. He didn't say anything, just sitting on the swing to my right, his knees bent by his elbows. I looked down at the ground suppressing a grin; I was a sucker for the small things-.

"Sorry I haven't come back in yet. I just needed some time to calm down," I said, wrapping my hand around the cold metal chain of the swing and leaning my head on my hand, "The parents are like polar opposite emotions. Dad's furious I'm not spending Christmas with him and Zoe, Mum's wailing about how I don't visit her often enough and after all that, it's a wonder I don't burst from all the guilt-tripping they lay on me."

Adrian looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Would you be happy to leave tomorrow and go see the both of them? We can fly out to Chicago in the morning and hit Utah on our way home?"

I met his gaze and shook my head. "I would be happy staying here and spending Christmas with my little, self-chosen family. You guys make me happier than my own blood relatives most of the time. My sister's, well, I'd love to see them soon but still they both picked sides through the divorce and are probably better off without me there to stir up the peace."

He didn't say anything in return, just merely looked up at the sky. It was a crescent moon tonight and the clouds had passed with the cool wind that blew against my cheek, making them numb. It was nice to just be able to sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Have you ever wondered if we're the only ones out there? All the way down here, we're just like specks of dust in a bigger picture. That just astounds me sometimes," he said, still staring up at the stars; I could see their dull light reflecting in his eyes and a small smile on his mouth.

I looked back up the sky. "Anything is possible I guess. I used to be one of those girls who would stare up at the stars as a kid and think that a shooting star would answer all her prayers but I learned that they were empty words, wishing on faraway suns that do not care for human desires."

"I was talking more along the lines of E.T., but hey, that works too," Adrian said, closing his eyes, "The stars don't have to answer wishes. It's more a symbolism of hope, especially to a kid. They're there to guide; not to stop our mother's going to jail or our parent's fighting over another custody battle, Syd, they're there to wonder over and guide us home."

I moved my hand to find his, lacing my small (probably slightly blue) fingers through his and smiled. For such crazy words, maybe he was right. Maybe Adrian was my star, guiding me home. He was my hope for a better life and that's all I could ask for.

Adrian got up from the swing, tugging at my hand. "Come on, it's time we got back inside. Your nail beds are going purple, Sage."

I shrugged. "It doesn't bother me in the slightest. It's been nice just sitting out here, pondering the mysteries of the universe with you."

He smiled and tugged my arm again, pulling me from the swing however instead of catching me he moved to side, still holding my hand, and spun me around in a dance like fashion before pulling me back to his embrace.

"Smooth," I said, laughing.

"That's never been unusual for me, Sage. In fact, some would say it is one of my defining qualities," he said with a smirk.

I slapped his peacoat playfully and wriggled out of his grip, taking a couple steps back. I bit my thumb, deciding what to do next as he shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. I took another step backwards and he eyed me warily. Before I could take off back to the house however, he took off, racing past me.

"Hey, you stole my idea," I cried, taking after Adrian, dodging the play equipment and benches with probably less ease than him. He just laughed and continued on a full speed toward the other side of the empty street. By the time I reached him he was already taking off his boots and scarf in the hallway, smiling triumphantly at his win.

"You're a terrible boyfriend," I said, pulling off my own boots and brushing off the snow outside before closing the door.

"Never said I'd let you win all the time," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

**Hurhurrr! Until next time, Sydrian shippers!**

**Ciao,**

**Bowvs. **


	6. Wasting Time

_March 2011_

* * *

I glanced up at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time during this class. Statistic tutorials were never fun, even for me, and usually felt like they dragged on forever but today was just torture. I was meeting up with Adrian after this over at the art block, hopefully getting in some alone time, before heading out for the Thursday night usual shenanigans with Jill, Angeline, Trey and Eddie.

By now, most of them knew that we were dating. You couldn't keep a secret from Jill ever especially when it concerned either her cousin or her best friend. She pretty much guessed straight after our short trip to Pennsylvania for Christmas. Either that or Rose blabbed to her after I specifically asked her not to; she was bound to find out regardless though. However when she just came out and said one day over lunch, "God, you'd think Adrian would be the more obvious one out of the two of you, hey? Sydney, stop giving him the sex eyes if you want to keep things on the down-low for a while longer", it still took me by surprise.

Angeline had taken a little longer to tell. Again she was suspicious but it eventually slipped out one night during a Friends marathon we had planned for a get-together that week with Jill.

* * *

_"So Jill, what are you doing tomorrow night?" She turned in the bean bag to face the brunette lounging on her bed who was dipping corn chips into a jar of salsa beside her. I was busy fussing over changing the discs, being particular not to mess up the order or scratch them in any way. _

_Jill shrugged, passing a chip to Angeline. "Being dogged by Sydney as usual."_

_I turned and frowned at her. "As I recall, you do have stuff to be doing like a certain essay due in a couple days."_

_She stuck my tongue out me. "You take the fun out of everything, woman. Besides, I need a break from third-wheeling; you wouldn't believe the toll it's taking on my sweet single soul."_

_Angeline nearly choked on her mouthful. When she swallowed, she finally burst out with, "Sydney? Dating? Jill? Single? What _has _life become?!" _

_She looked over at me, her eyes blazing. "WHEN? WHO?!" she demanded. _

_Jill rolled her eyes. "Who do you think, idoti? It's pretty obvious Adrian's been giving her the up and down for months now." She turned to me and gave me a smirk. "Yeah Syd, when _did_ you start dating?"_

_I stared up at them both, not knowing what to tell them. I liked what I had with Adrian but I liked it when we hadn't told anyone. I liked keeping things to myself especially when it came to my personal life; simple, easy and nobody prodding you with smart remarks. _

_"Uh you remember that night out in December when we went out to the bar down the street and I met the guy from Spencers?" I said hesitantly. _

_"Oh so that's why Adrian ran out so fast after you. We were taking bets on what made you run off," Angie said, laughing, "Jill, you owe me a bottle of tequila."_

_Jill rolled her eyes and smiled. "As soon as my pay comes through from that local designer shoot, it's yours."_

_Angie nodded. "Sweet. Anyway Syd, details! Is he as good as he claims?"_

_I blanched. Did she mean sex or what? Because to be honest, it wasn't something I wanted right now. I mean, Adrian and I had only been together for little over a month. What if he expected it to happen this soon? Was I just being a prude? No, I didn't want to rush this and that was that._

_"Good as in kissing then yes. Superb in fact," I said with a smirk. _

_Jill giggled, covering her mouth to stop the crumbs from slipping through her lips. Angeline leaned over and pinched my little toe. "So I'm guessing then you haven't done the deed then?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't want to rush into things and, to be honest, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Adrian understands…well I hope he does."_

_Angeline just smiled. "God, you're cute Syd."_

* * *

I looked up from my notebook to find everyone packing up their stationary and books around me. I glanced at the clock once more; 5 o'clock at last! I slipped my notebooks and pencil case into their allocated space, threw the satchel over my shoulder and made my way to the crowd exiting the classroom. I quickly made my way down the hallway and down the two flights of stairs to the exit out onto the path that would lead me to the art block across campus.

Being one who had been here a number of times to deliver midnight munchies or just remind Adrian that he did have to sleep every once in a while, I knew my way pretty well around the studios and which one he'd be most likely be occupying. I stopped in the little communal lounge and made myself an instant coffee (hey, even I can't afford decent coffee all the time) before heading up the stairs to the independent studios on the second floor. I walked down to the door third on the right, pushed my tip-toes to see through the small window in the door to find the room occupied by the usual culprit.

I didn't bother knocking. I quietly opened the door and slipped inside hoping not to disturb him. With his back to me, I watched him as he sketched out the imaginary figures in his head, their graceful movements across the page caught in time by his pencil. I silently sipped my coffee as I stared in awe as he captured the essence of the body's movement and leaned back against the wall.

"Enjoying the show, Sage?" Adrian said without turning around. I frowned. I hadn't made a sound when I creeped. How did he know I was here?

"I can smell that coffee and your perfume from here," he continued, answering my unsaid question. He put his pencil behind his ear and turned on the stool to face me. His usual smirk was plastered on his face as he beckoned me forward. I dropped my bag to the floor and wandered towards him.

"How was Stats?" He asked, taking the Styrofoam cup from my hand and placing it on the table by his easel.

"The usual mumbo-jumbo. I swear if it wasn't for the fact it was compulsory I would be doing something else this semester. It's like watching paint dry sometimes." I put my hands on his knees and ran them over his denim covered thighs.

Adrian snorted. "I do that way too much in a literal sense. Regardless, semester's nearly over Sage. A month or two and it will be over and you won't ever have to do it again." He drew me in closer, pulling me forward with his hands at my hips.

"I know, and that day couldn't come fast enough." I half sighed as I tried to get the words out of my mouth. His lips had begun to assault my neck and I could hardly concentrate on my own thought process. I slid my hands up and over his shoulders and I could feel his smile against my skin.

"You know…ah, we have to get going. Jill and the oth…ers will be waiting for u-us," I murmured as he kissed his way up to my earlobe and nibbled on it slightly.

"Let them wait," he whispered in my ear. I moaned internally and drew his lips to mine. He was right, they could wait. Numerous times they had been late to plans due to their interludes with their own dates however that didn't stop Adrian from getting into the kiss faster than usual. His lips were hard against mine and his tongue slid against my own. My fingers tangled into his hair, pulling slightly as we moved against each other. One of his hands slid down my back, pulling me tighter against him and I felt a slight stirring of what could happen if weren't in the art room. In an act of bravery, I bit down on his lower lip and he moaned in response. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled slightly as he bought me into a softer kiss.

"Come on Adrian, we're wasting valuable social time with our friends. We won't be able to see them all together in a couple of weeks. Exams are a piece of work," I said in between kisses.

"Time isn't wasted if it's time with you," he answered, pulling my arms from his neck and taking a hold of my hands. I gave him one last peck on the lips before plucking the pencil from behind his ear and moving to the easel behind him. He watched, laughing softly as I drew a horrid stick figure to the side of his beautifully drawn bodies and signed my name beside it.

"There's some more wasted time," I said, handing the pencil back to Adrian. He took it and placed it down beside my probably now cold coffee, rolling his eyes. He slid off the stool and went to grab his massive art bag. Hurrah, the sign of defeat! I pulled his large sketch book off the easel and slipped it into the bag when he held it out, zipping it up while I went to pack up his pencils.

Being with Adrian was like this: we were in sync most of the time, in fact we always had been. Moving like cogs to achieve the one thing. I'd been hesitant at first moving from friends to more so but honestly as I watched him work his way around the room collecting his satchel from the floor glancing up at me at random intervals to smile, I couldn't have loved my decision more.

"What secret thoughts are you thinking, Sage? From the dreamy look on your face, they better be about me." He grinned slinging his bag over his shoulder. I shrugged and tossed his pencil case at him and turned to grab my cold coffee.

"You don't need any more ammunition to boost you ego, Ivashkov," I said, picking up my bag and opening the door for him. I rested my head on the side of the door as he bustled out with his large art bag.

"It doesn't hurt for your girlfriend to stroke it every now and then." He said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow and he realised what he'd implied.

"Uh, you know that's not what I meant right, Sage? I mean I- I don't want to push you into anything," he babbled, pulling a hand through his hair. I laughed and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I know what you meant, you doofus. Stop worrying about scaring me off. It'll happen when it happens." I took his free hand in mine as we walked down the stairs to the ground floor. Sex wasn't something that we had discussed at great length and I tried to keep it that way. Yeah sure, I may have said I wasn't scared off by the thought of doing the deed with Adrian but that doesn't mean I wasn't a little worried about his expectations. It's not like I've had the practice like he has. Hell, I haven't even dated until now so I figure with that factor and the obvious notion that I'm Sydney Sage, queen of being oblivious to romantic gestures, I'm allotted extra time to work things out. Anyway, at the rate our make-out sessions were going at the current time, I'd have to suck up some courage and go with it sooner rather than later.

We made our way down Greek Row to where Adrian usually parks his car. Normally when people tell me they own cars and live on campus, I frown and question why they would even bother with the amount of buses catering for the student needs to visit inner Palm Springs. However, when Adrian told me he had bought a refurbished Mustang after New Year at a semi reasonable price, I couldn't question his decision. The car was a thing of beauty and a dream to drive. Whoever had touched this vehicle up deserved a lot more that what Adrian had paid.

Adrian released my hand and dug around in his satchel, pulling out his keys and flicking them around his index finger and into his palm. He then held them out to me.

"Did you want to drive? It's been a while since you had the pleasure."

I grinned. "Is this a trick question? Of course I do!"

I went to grab the keys out of Adrian's hand but he held them up out of my reach before I could snare them in my fingers. I pouted and he chuckled at my facial expression.

"I should have known. There's always a catch when it comes to you," I said, crossing my arms. He smiled that smug little smile he has and beckoned me to come closer with his finger then tapping his lips. I rolled my eyes and pressed a small kiss against them and quickly reached for the keys. Again he held them out of reach, chuckling.

"Sage, that'll barely get you into the driver's seat. I mean, we're going across town to Marquee's…" He trailed off and raised an eyebrow at me. I let out an exaggerated sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"The things I do just to drive your car," I muttered against his lips before leaning into the kiss. It wasn't as passionate as before in the art studio but I didn't pull back quickly either. I loved losing myself in Adrian's arms, his hands at my hips pulling me against him as he leaned back on the car. I moved to nibble slightly on his earlobe, knowing the quickest way for him to concede. He let out a breathy laugh, moving his hands back up to my waist.

"Alright, aright, you win Sage!"

I smiled against his jaw and placed a kiss there before pulling back. He looked the picture of ease, leaning back against the hood of the Mustang with his hair slightly mussed. I held out my hand for the key and he placed them delicately in my palm.

"Thank you." My happy tone earned me another smile. "Now hurry up and get or we're going to be later than we are now."

I made my way around to the driver's side and jumped in. The throaty purr of the engine greeted us as I turned the key in the ignition. I strapped myself in, pressed the shift in with my left foot and moved into reverse to ease the car out of the parking spot. Manual transmission was my preferred option in a car. Just the feel of control and the power that it gave you especially when you hit the highways made me feel incredible.

I shifted into first and pulled out of the parking space and took off. I could see Adrian tapping his fingers along the side of the car door, a slight smile on his face as he watched the scenery go by. Eventually one hand snaked its way onto my thigh and I threw a smirk over at him before looking back to the road ahead.

* * *

Dinner was never a quiet affair with our friends, I have to say. Adrian opened the door for me and as we stepped inside, our friends could be heard before we actually saw them. As we rounded the booths, we saw them all at our usual longer table in the back section of the restaurant. I will admit it was nice to be able to walk into a restaurant holding Adrian's hand and not having to worry about being seen together.

Along the table sat Jill, Eddie, Trey and Angeline. Jill waved at us as we approached and smiled at us, her eyes flickering between our faces and clasped hands. Eddie merely raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I took my seat beside Jill, giving her a one armed hug across the seats.

"You guys are fashionably late," Trey said, giving me a smirk. He had also guessed Adrian and I were together after Christmas as tended to frequent Spencer's as a couple over the winter break. He'd slipped the knowledge to me as he handed me my usual latte and honey banana smoothie for 'the boyfriend' one morning in January.

Adrian shrugged. "I was caught up in the studio. You can't rush perfection, man."

"And by 'caught up' he means 'with Sydney', and by 'perfection' he means 'sneaky makeout sessions'," Jill said loudly, using her fingers to insert physical quotation marks into her little spiel.

Angeline snickered and Eddie just frowned. "I don't get it. Since when have you two been dating?!"

I grimaced and looked over at Adrian who just shrugged again. In the last month, Eddie and Angeline had split from their intimate relationship on somewhat mutual terms (terms which were not made known to anyone) and ever since, Eddie had had a somewhat bad outlook on friends dating friends. Taking this on-board, no was not the best time to tell him I was dating my best friend.

"Uh, since December. We've kept it pretty quiet though so, um…." I staggered to find the words that would help our case but I was speechless. I nudged Adrian but he just smiled.

"She insisted on keeping it quiet meanwhile I wanted to rub it all in your faces," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jill smile and duck her head.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess." Eddie managed a weak smile which I returned with a genuine one.

"We're very happy, I can assure you," I said looking up at Adrian who leaned down and pressed a small kiss to my lips. Someone made a gagging sound and I chuckled.

"It's started already," Angeline exclaimed putting her head in her hands.

"What's started?" I asked, frowning.

She shook her head. "The 'we' responses, the public PDA, the cuteness- Oh God!" She hid her eyes behind her fingers, sighing as we all laughed at her.

"Excuse you, but I'm pretty sure we all see worse from you, Miss' I'm Okay With Dirty Grinding at a Uni Bar'," Jill shot back, grinning. Angeline put on a show of thinking the statement over and then shrugged, nodding.

I chuckled and looked around at my friends, laughing and carrying on, and smiled. Life was bliss in the maddest of ways sometimes.

* * *

_**Have a good week, everyone! **_

_**Ciao, **_  
_**B. xx**_


	7. Life Less Frightening

**_Okay, so, time-skip forward to the original chapter which works out to be set in 2017. I'd like to apologise for any inconsistencies due to this earlier stupidity and lack of research. After going through an obsessive phase of American medical shows and American colleges (and many thanks to my pal Savannah who lives in the land of Freedoms for helping me out too), I realised just how much I was basing this off Australian tertiary education and how idiotic it sounded mixing the two together. Also, I kind of wanted to explore where everyone is now in the world of Dr. Sydney as seen in chapter 1. So, without further ado, onwards! (We meet some extra side characters this chapter so get keen!)_**

**_Fabulousness of the characters and all attributes go to Richelle Mead: Queen._**

* * *

_October 2017 (PRESENT TIME)_

* * *

"Get out; is that a smile Dr. Sage?"

I lifted my head from the chart I was writing patient notes in, finding the raised brow of the resident troublemaker, her dark eyes staring at me in humour. Actually I couldn't blame the entire mischief that went down in this hospital on her and, despite her also being my senior, she'd taken me under her wing since my first day here so I felt like I owed her somewhat. A debt that would be paid by not ratting her out on her casual sexcapades, most likely.

"Where's your partner in crime?" I shot back, crossing my arms over the file after snapping it shut.

She made a brushing motion with her hand. "Not relevant. I want to know what's got the gloomy intern suddenly perked up after a month of misery. I'm beginning to think my antics may have cheered you up after all."

"Your antics would have continued whether I was here or not," I said. Sure I had been a little down after moving, but hardly enough to be labelled as miserable.

"She's right you know," a male voice said, stopping her reply.

Ah. Enter from side stage elevator, Troublemaker #2.

Troublemaker #1 shot him a glance. "Shut your mouth, Finch."

"Can't do that, dollface. Besides, Clark, if I did, where would you get your gossip from?" He leaned across the desk and tapped her on the head with the files in his hand before dropping it on the nurse's station inbox, barely missing a retaliation pen to the forehead as he did. I sighed and then chuckled. Dr's Marcus Finch and Rowena Clark, besides being the two most known to cause mischief around the hospital, were best friends of sorts. It wasn't a common occurrence to find them apart for long, even if it was pretending to consult on each other's cases… Or throwing stationary at each other.

Like I said, common occurrence.

Marcus ruffled my hair as he moved around the desk. "So, what's cookin', good-lookin'?"

Rowena looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "You know, for a doctor, you're so unobservant. She's smiling, you idiot. Clearly my doing."

Marcus raised his eyebrow and then looked at me and then back to Rowena. "She's always been smiling…?"

"Oh, maybe if you hadn't been off making out with one of the nurses _in my department_, you would have been here earlier to see that she was doing one of those 'my life is actually going well outside of work' smiles."

"I was not-"

"You were too. I know everything that goes down in OB/GYN and if I hear one more of the nurses swooning over you on the ward, I swear-" She broke off and shook her head before turning back to me. "Spill, woman. What's so good outside these concrete walls?"

Marcus looked up expectantly at me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'd been dying to tell someone and unfortunately, I hadn't made a lot of friends here in Sacramento and these two were the closest I had to any sort of friendship. "My boyfriend moved to Sacramento on the weekend!" I blurted out.

Rowena grinned and nudged Marcus. "Well, that's one less intern you can be chasing around then." He scoffed, a pen dropping from his front pocket of his shirt to the desk as he leaned over. "As if," he muttered, chuckling. He looked back up and smiled at me.

"That's great news, Sydney. I'm glad everything's working out for one of us. What's he do?"

I swiped the file under my arm and put it in the pile to my right. "He's in his last year of grad school. Fine arts."

Rowena grinned. "That's so good! I did some art subjects in college-" Her sentence was cut early by Marcus's hand covering her mouth, her muffled protests hinting at low-grade profanities at the doctor.

"Instead of hearing Ro's sob story, I thought you said he wasn't moving until after you finished your two years here?"

I shrugged. "That's what I thought too, but I'm not complaining. Everyone else is growing up and moving away from Palm Springs, so why shouldn't we?"

Rowena, managing to pry Marcus's hand from her face, laughed. "The couple plural; isn't it adorable Marcus? So what are your other friend's doing then?"

That was the thing about these two. No matter their brash attitudes and sly flirting remarks, they always took the time to get to know you beyond your life at the hospital. I smiled as I thought back to my friends I'd left in Palm Springs. "Well, my old roommate Jill has finally moved into her own apartment with her fiancée Eddie, who was also a friend in our small circle. She finished grad school last year, doing something in design alongside her modelling-"

"Too bad she already has a boyfriend," Marcus muttered to Rowena under his breath, but she quietened him with an elbow to the ribs. She motioned for me to go on.

"…And Eddie's teaching P.E. at one of the local schools. Uh, my friend Angeline's pregnant and is getting married in a couple months to the barista at my old coffee shop. Although, Trey is an engineer and works for some airline company now so I assume he doesn't need that job anymore."

Marcus grinned. "Well, at least she gets good coffee… when she's not pregnant, that is."

"Hah, yeah, watch your mouth around the obstetrician. You better find me someone with a top-paying job Marcus. I don't want to be working here with you for the rest of my life. Either that or you fail as wingman, and Sydney introduces me to her well-paid friends," Rowena proclaimed.

Marcus snorted. "I'm not taking responsibility for the inability to locate you a female engineer or electrician, love. And don't start hitting on Sydney otherwise her boyfriend's not going to be happy."

She smirked and then turned back to me. "Drinks after work tomorrow. Bring your beau, Sage. I want to see if he's worth the competition."

My mouth slightly fell open. Was she serious? I knew she wasn't actually going to hit on me but, bringing Adrian to meet my, loosely termed, friends? Was that a bridge I really wanted to make? I liked having my private life separate from my work, but it couldn't hurt to let these two in on that space, could it? Both of them had dotted on me since day one and had seemingly treated me better than the other interns, always requesting me for surgeries or following up their patients. They had both made my life somewhat better so maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get to know them outside work.

"I'll talk to Adrian and see if he's busy, but I'll be there," I said, picking up my pile of charts and paperwork. No doubt he probably wasn't busy at all, but it was worth asking him first before I confirmed his appearance. A pager's insistent beeping began to ring and Marcus looked down at his hip.

"I gotta go. But someone text me the details and I'll be there, sans nurse on my arm," he said with a smirk, walking back towards the elevator and calling it to the floor.

"You better stick with that decision or I'll bring someone hotter," Rowena called out as he jumped into the mirrored elevator. He gave her the thumbs up as the doors closed and she chuckled, shaking her head and looking down at her own pile of paperwork. I picked up one last chart and began to head off down the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rowena."

"Nope, you'll be seeing me in an hour. Feel like coming up and helping me on a c-section? Premmie, only 30 weeks with lung complications. I could use an extra pair of hands," she said, not looking up as she scribbled something down.

"Sure, thanks," I said, smiling. She looked up, strands of long dark hair falling into her eyes, returning the smile.

"I can always count on you, Sydney."

* * *

"Stop stealing all my chicken, Adrian."

"But my pork isn't nearly as good as your teriyaki chicken, Sage."

"Well maybe you should have ordered that then."

I shot him another annoyed look, pulling my takeout container further from his reach. Adrian and I had decided on a lazy night, both sitting on the couch indulging in the Chinese takeout I had brought home after finishing work later than usual, the noises from the tv softly filling the silence as we ate. However, currently I was fending off his prying chopsticks with my own and despite the dwindling amount of chicken to rice ratio, I was enjoying the banter. It'd been a long time since we'd had a night to ourselves with the added bonus of both of us scheduled for time off the following day.

"I would have if I knew it tasted as good as it does. Besides you did recommend the pork, so really this is your own fault," he teased, stealing another piece of the sacred meat from my container and slipping it into his mouth before I could protest.

I cocked my head to the side, giving him a purposeful look. "I highly doubt that this is my fault. Now leave with the rest of my measly scraps that you haven't taken."

He shrugged, grinning. "How was work today anyway? Is it nice to finally be paid for what you studied for so long?" he asked, changing the topic with ease.

I nodded, swallowing my mouthful. "Oh, so much better. It's nice to be able to afford things again out of my own pocket and still have money left over. I would ask you the same, but you've already started selling your own stuff. Did that client get back to you by the way?" I shovelled another heap of rice into my mouth as I listened to him talk about a commissioned artwork that someone had specifically requested he be the one to do it for them. He talked with such pride about his work and it made me feel happy to know that he was happy doing what he loved.

"So when are you going to let me paint you a new piece for the lounge? I doubt you want that horrid old lily painting hung up in the public view," he said, placing his empty container on the coffee table and taking a sip of his Coke.

I shrugged. "It's fit for public view, you just don't think of it that way. I love it regardless of what you think of it."

He gave me a fake pout. "Oh come on, you sure? We can just move it to another room, like the bedroom. Don't get me wrong, I love it but I think it's more symbolic to us personally," he said, leaning back against the couch, sliding one hand over my knee.

I shivered as the gooseflesh rose along my arm at his touch. "I suppose I can allow you that much, but it's got to be on a main wall at the very least," I said, finishing up my last few mouthfuls of the Chinese food, "Oh also, are you free tomorrow night? My friends at work may or may not have invited the both of us out for drinks after they knock off tomorrow."

Adrian raised his brow. "Since when did you even have friends?" I nudged him with my elbow after putting my box and chopsticks down, rolling my eyes. "Kidding, Sydney, but yeah, I'm free. Are they just the gossipy girl doctors though? Are you going to have to fend them off me, because you're adorable when you're jealous and you protecting my honour could be kind of hot."

"If anything, you're going to be fending them off me. Rowena doesn't bat for your team, hun," I said with a smile. He frowned and I shook my head, chuckling. "I'm kidding, we're just friends, but her and Marcus are good people no matter how kooky they can be. Well, not really kooky…more like, uh, I don't know, but somehow I ended up being befriended by the local mischief makers but they're genuinely good people."

He nodded, taking in my words with a smile. "Well, I'm glad you're fitting in nicely. And don't even try lying to yourself. You've always made friends with the troublemakers. You just tend to play referee from the sidelines for them instead of getting directly involved in the game; believe me, I should know."

"You're not that much of a troublemaker," I said in defence.

He smirked. "Au contraire, but we can both agree Angeline was always a handful. Do remember the time she paid off one of the chemistry kids to make her a stink bomb to get back Micah for breaking it off with Jill?"

I snorted. "I swear I could smell that whenever I walked past his dorm for weeks afterward."

Adrian wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer into his side. "Those were the days, but anyway, I'm more than happy to go play nice with your new friends. Besides, it'll be nice to go out and explore Sacramento."

I looked up at him and grinned. It was true; ever since he'd moved here, we hadn't really had the time to go out on our own terms and just do something casual such as go out for dinner or go for drinks. A part of life I guess, but it felt good finally planning to do something together that didn't involve us picking up a new couch or takeout. "Play nice? I doubt it, but you'll get along like a house on fire with these two. Their wit and sarcasm knows no bounds, I can tell you that now. When I saw them together last, they were arguing about who was bringing the hotter date to drinks…that is while discussing some critical case currently being admitted from the ER at the same time. "

He gave me a sly smile and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Sounds like we'll get on like a house on fire then. Besides, we all know that you'll be bringing the hottest date."

I chuckled and settled my head under his chin, watching the colours of the colours of the tv lights dance before my eyes. It was moments like these I appreciated life more than ever, and I wouldn't change what I had now for the world.

* * *

_** Ciao!**_

_**Bowvs. x**_


End file.
